


Overthinking

by Martiverse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Practically pwp + Morrison's overthinking, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 19:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12091920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: [...] He would never admit it, not even under torture. He’d die before admitting something like that!But maybe Jack Morrison should have written down his last will -and fast- because when he raised his eyes on Reyes' face those words climbed up his throat and he almost revealed everything.Dammit!He got a terrible crush, like a little girl! And the most ridiculous thing was that he wasn't able to confess how fast he fell for him because apparently telling him that was a lot harder than ending up with the head between his tights. [...][Ita-Eng Translation]





	Overthinking

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  This story was made for the #10 italian Pornfest, and it's all thanks to a lot of my friends who spent their time in reading and correcting my awful english if I'm finally able to present it to you all "Overthinking" in its english version!  
> So, a big thank you to [Lalla](https://bjaisgod.tumblr.com/) & [Ale](http://denebrigel.tumblr.com/) for their patience and help!!  
> Also, if you find any errors and have suggestions let me know so that I can fix them!

He would never admit it, not even under torture. He’d die before admitting something like that!  
But maybe Jack Morrison should have written down his last will -and fast- because when he raised his eyes on Reyes' face those words climbed up his throat and he almost revealed everything.

Laying on the bed, his back sunk in the sheets and his legs laid on Jack's shoulders... he still had that stupid hoodie on! The cloth was raised enough to reveal a glimpse of his abs, but not enough to show his chest too. His breath was rapid, ragged. He swallowed air more quickly in than out, blowing it between his clenched teeth.

His eyes were closed, his lids just a little contracted, furrowed by the dark line of coal-black lashes ... and for once he was silent.

He had just shaved. From his position, Jack could see the mark of a small cut just below the neck ... and my god how he wanted to kiss that. He wanted to caress his throat with his teeth and hear his hoarse cries against his lips, just to be sure that his moans were all for him. Right in that moment Gabriel swallowed and Jack felt his face burning up, in his eyes still impressed the quick and spasmodic wriggle of his Adam's apple.

 _Dammit!_  
He got a terrible crush, like a little girl! And the most ridiculous thing was that he wasn't able to confess how fast he fell for him because apparently telling him that was a lot harder than giving him a blowjob.

The way Jack's grip tightened on Gabe's hips to support him up should have felt way more embarrassing, stamping kisses in his inner thigh that were soon followed by wet trails of saliva on his skin ... but no. He definitely preferred this to putting four words together.

Gabriel's fingers clawed the sheets as he moved all the weight on his forearms, trying to push himself closer to Jack's mouth. His bare thighs put pressure on Morrison's shoulders while a groan escaped his lips.

"Morrison, fuck!" He swore softly, because they had known each other for three months, fucked for two weeks and still hadn't lost the habit of calling each other by their last names.

Jack didn't have enough courage to raise his eyes again, the thought of being observed was terrifying! Instead, he dug his fingers more firmly in his hips and parted his lips enough to make Gabriel feel the warmth of his mouth right where he wanted it.

He kissed him slowly, pausing at the top of his hard-on to court it with his tongue ... he wanted to taste every inch of his skin, hear him moan because of him. He desperately wanted to pry his own name from his lips just to be sure that he wasn't the only one with all these thoughts... _right?_ Because the first time they ended up in bed together they both had more alcohol than blood in their veins, but now they were conscious and Jack definitely wished that he could turn off his own feelings.

They were nothing.  
They weren't a couple.

He realized that maybe all those kisses were too cheesy for two like them, two who just fucked, no strings attached, and in a desperate attempt to be less affectionate he hastened to slip Gabriel's cock deep in his throat.  
Reyes' thighs twitched on his shoulders. A hoarse moan came out of his mouth, low, guttural... he could bet that if he pressed a hand on his neck he could've heard his vocal cords vibrate with passion.

The sound pressed on Morrison's eardrums, shoving every coherent thought out of his head and making him blush more than he would have liked.

... he was a damn coward.

He was able to keep public speeches but he couldn't connect heart, brain and lips just enough to confess that Reyes had become really fucking important to him! He stifled the shame by tilting his head and moving it slowly back and forth, making sure that Gabriel’s hard-on was rubbing against the heated inside of his cheek.

"Ah, fuck ..." he moaned. The sheets beneath his fingers were all curled; his hands were so clenched that the nerves were visible under the skin, like freshly worked land furrows. His breath was still uneven but faster. Every time he threw off some air he coupled it with an "ah" that come up directly from the depths of his throat... and that made Jack's brain go blank.

He wanted to ask him out to dinner.

He had been thinking about it for a good week, but every time he tried to invite him the words in his head changed order, mingling it like in Scrabble.  
"Will you go out with me, _Gabriel?_ " became a more convenient and approachable "Five-minute break?", which was their code phrase to flee in the bedroom without raising too many suspicions. The fact that they always disappeared for more than just five minutes was a side effect of the situation.

"Morri ..." Gabriel gasped, breathless "... Morrison ...!"  
_Jack!_ For the love of- was it so difficult to say? Throw him a bait, give him that little bit of confirmation that he wanted so badly! A crumb! He’d be satisfied with everything!

Jack ran his hands a little lower and squeezed the base of Gabriel’s thighs. He bent over him, pushing him forward, with his back completely arching over him as he continued to slide Gabe's cock between his lips, sucking it, caressing it with his tongue.

"Morri-ssson! Oh, fucking fuck- "Reyes had enough space for bad words in his mouth but not enough to fit Morrison's first name too. He clenched his feet with one another behind Jack's back and his thick calves twitched in the long socks that he forgot to take off.

With those thick thighs of his he could’ve broken Jack's neck if he wanted to, choking him between his strong muscles... but Morrison was already practically choking on his own, with Gabe's cock so deep in his throat.

Gabriel pulled up a hand from the sheets just to press it frantically through his blond hair. He didn't grab or pushed him, he just put it there, on his head, fingers tucked among his perky forelock as he was just remarking his property.  
"Morri ..." he called, and Jack looked up, nose still pressed against his belly. His forehead was sweaty, his lips pursed and his chest was shaken by heavy pants. He glued his gaze to the pitch of Gabriel's eyes and in that moment, with a cock in his mouth and butterflies in his stomach, he wondered what the hell he was doing with his life...

He didn't expect Reyes to say anything else. At best, a curse that could be added to the list along with the endless repeating of his last name.  
Instead...

"... you should change job, _Captain Jack Morrison_ " gasped Gabriel, looking directly into his eyes "I would spend all my salary on you..."

Jack choked on his own saliva and coughed before he could let go of Reyes' cock. For a moment it pressed against his palate, making him gag, and Jack figured that it could be his last day in this world, with newspapers’ titles and everything:  
_Captain Jack Morrison chokes on a dick. Reyes is still laughing. On page 76 some interviews on the matter..._  
He snapped back with a gasp, avidly recovering oxygen. He let go of Gabriel's legs and raised a hand to his own mouth, coughing like crazy, while he pressed the other hand on Gabe’s stomach in an attempt to permanently get rid of his grasp.

However, Reyes' legs were still tight against his back and when he jumped up he got no more than an accidental knee in the face.

"Oh shit!" Reyes untied his legs and sat up, trying to figure out the damage, but Jack pushed him back with one hand, keeping the other pressed on his own nose "Morrison, are you okay?"

"Do I look like someone who's fine?" Jack snapped, showing the blood-stained fingers "it always ends like this with you, _Gabriel!_ "

"Come on! I didn't do it on purpose!"

"You told me to leave my role as captain to get paid for my blowjobs, even that wasn't intentional?"

"No, it was- Morrison, it was a compliment!"

"Fuck you, Reyes!"

Morrison got out of bed and quickly put on his jacket, nose still dripping blood and his face red in anger.  
Or rather ... it was important to be angry. How thankful he was for Reyes' knee, otherwise he would have never been able to mask that fact that his face was completely flushed.

He found the meaning of life between Gabriel's thighs, all the pieces were stuck in the right places patching the insecure fiber of his mind.  
_He called him Jack. Captain Jack Morrison_ , to be picky, and his title brought in a new sense of intimacy because it was quoted outside a mission. He had called him by name, and Jack felt obliged to reciprocate, such as to an _I love_ you we reply with _I love you too_. So he finally gave in and threw out those seven simple letters, masking them in a sentence full of anger just as a mother hides broccolis in a forkful of meat for her children.

" _It always ends like this with you, Gabriel!_ " wasn't really a declaration of love... but it was as close at it could get to one in Jack's head.  
He was also vaguely flattered to know that someone like Reyes wanted to spend all his salary on him, just to enjoy his attentions... it made him feel tremendously good.

Just one thing was lacking. The last drop of courage ...

He opened the door with a loud thud and spoke while watching the corridor because he would never be able to hide the flustered smile on his face.

"Friday. You are taking me out to dinner!" he barked, trying to sound terribly angry "and be sure to make it up to me properly or you won't have _a five minutes_ break for a long, long time!"


End file.
